


爱与死如影随形

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 中文, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 卡德加有六个灵魂伴侣的印记，全都带有死亡征兆的符号。





	爱与死如影随形

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I have buried you every place I've been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397516) by [Demidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demidea/pseuds/Demidea). 



> 本文与其他soulmate的设定不太一样：1、每一对灵魂伴侣的印记都在同一个地方（但并不是直接的名字）；2、通过印记上的符号可以判断，你是否会活着看到伴侣死去，双方都可以。  
> PS：这也就意味着，如果你的印记有个死亡符号，那么最好不要去爱人。

本文与其他soulmate的设定不太一样：1、每一对灵魂伴侣的印记都在同一个地方（但并不是直接的名字）；2、通过印记上的符号可以判断，你是否会活着看到伴侣死去，双方都可以。

PS：这也就意味着，如果你的印记有个死亡符号，那么最好不要去爱人。

**-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

**正文：**

一开始只是后颈有些痒，卡德加根本没有注意到，他正沉浸于笔尖划过空白羊皮纸那令人心安的单调声响中，直到桌伴艾琳娜拱了拱他。

“你还好吗？”

这足以让卡德加停笔，敲碎他一旦开始学习就会构造出来的令人昏昏欲睡的节奏了。卡德加第一反应是检查自己的坏习惯，一般来说，当他醉心于铭文的时候，最糟的也不过是低声的自言自语。艾琳娜盯着他的蓝色大眼睛里担心大于烦躁，意味着噪声并非是原因。卡德加的手指摸向后颈，意识到了指尖下有液体。他收回手，眼前的鲜红让他冻住了，与此同时，他感觉到了皮肤破损时的刺痛，仿佛脖子上有幅画正在成形。

“我去找治疗。”羞愧从卡德加的脊椎底蹿了上来。现在的他长大了，孩童时代一紧张就会扣皮肤的习惯应该早已抛开。于是，卡德加竭力保持着声音与手的镇定，干脆地站了起来。

艾琳娜优雅地掩饰住了自己看到鲜血时的厌恶，她瞥了一眼卡德加羊皮纸上课题目前为止的进度：“最好快点，你可不会想在铭文大师乌德尔喝完夜餐酒之后交作业的。”

卡德加无意识地点点头。瑞文被派到辛特兰鹰巢山附近去调查地鳖泛滥的问题了，没有一个星期估计回不来，于是卡德加放弃去花园寻找帮助，转而决定去圣所。那边都是学习圣光之道、负责整理书籍、偶尔还会照顾受轻伤病人的学生。

“卡德加？”

卡德加松了口气，这轻柔又友好的声音来自芮雅，她是个正在接受训练的女牧师。太好了，要知道高阶祭司费瑞娜每次看着卡德加就仿佛他要把书给烧掉或者直接偷掉它们。另外，芮雅每次治疗只收点魔法面包，而高等祭司总是会要银币。

“嘿，芮雅。对不起麻烦你了，但是你能看看我的脖子吗？”

“当然！我可以拿你来练习呢。”芮雅扭头环顾四周，想找个地方坐下。最后她挑了把椅子拉到入口这边，把它朝向卡德加，并且铺上了一个鲜艳的蓝色坐垫。芮雅向他挥手示意坐下：“你的脖子怎么了？”

卡德加很想挠一挠脸，但为了不把半干的血沾到脸颊上就忍住了。他刚坐好并扭过脸就觉得脖子滚烫了起来：“一点小擦伤，就是血流得比较多。”

“你知道我不介意治疗擦伤和割——”芮雅温热的手指拉开卡德加袍子的领口，“哦。”

在卡德加有限的经验里，当一个治疗这么说的时候可不是个好预兆。努力克制住转身的冲动，卡德加尽量保持镇静地问道，“怎么了，芮雅？”

“卡德加。”他再也控制不住地转头看向芮雅沮丧的表情，“我很抱歉。”

 

“不要为此想太多了，卡德加。”

安东尼达斯的书房布置得很随意，凡是能放东西的地方四处散落着书籍，剩下的空间则堆满了各式的墨水瓶。在群山的阴影之下，在达拉然的夜晚，这里仅仅由少量几个火盆的光照亮。安东尼达斯能够让房间更亮些，但他没有这么选择。他走到坐着的卡德加身边，在他面前的桌上摆了一杯酒：“那些符号不过是些指示，它们没办法限定印记所预示关系的类型。”

卡德加盯着酒杯，珍珠珐琅上镶嵌着肯瑞托标志形状的紫水晶，意味着这是给客人用的，而不是学生。他低声谢了谢安东尼达斯，惊讶于自己现在还能发声，他本以为此刻哪怕是最轻微的话语都会被扼死在喉咙里。卡德加久久地盯着摇曳在酒杯上橘色火光的影子，接着，他耸耸肩，伸手拿过杯子。既然还有轻语能从喉咙里逃出来，那么酒就能够流入。

安东尼达斯正在注视着他，而卡德加再也无法忽略这份观察了。他费了很大的努力想要平息脑海中杂乱的嗡鸣：“对不起。它们有些令人不安。”

它们。在卡德加接受召唤之前，他在自己的房间数了数，有六个。后颈一个、九岁就被烙下的印记上方有一个、右肩一个、右手腕的内侧一个、左边的臀部一个、腰上还有一个。六个印记，全都是黑色，全都带有死亡开始的征兆。

六个灵魂伴侣，而卡德加会看着他们所有人死去。他希望自己能离桌子近些，这样他就可以靠手指敲击桌面来分散注意，以免自己把酒给泼洒掉，或者控制不住地跺脚。

“可以理解。”安东尼达斯的话语充满了明了，却又如此空洞，就像是明知道台下的学生心思根本不在课题上却仍在滔滔不绝的讲师的授课，“卡德加，我叫你过来是因为有一件非常重要的事情需要讨论。许多年前我们就知道你是个天赋异禀的学生。毫无疑问，凭借你与生俱来在构造法术上的天赋，你应该会迅速地在我们法师界声名远扬。”

“应该”，安东尼达斯用的是过去式。卡德加脑中的警钟响起。

“然而，这些符号的出现，”关键来了，卡德加打起精神，“让议会作出了最终决定。”

哦，圣光啊，他要被踢出去了。虽然他完全无法想象是因为何种理由，他就（被抓住）去过一次下水道而已。

“我们决定让你成为唯一的守护者候选人。”

要不是因为思想有所准备，卡德加估计下巴都要落地了。然而，他只是冻住了，皱起眉毛：“什么？为什么？”

这很粗鲁，然而安东尼达斯肯定早就预料到了这个反应，因为他的表情毫无变化，仿佛眼前卡德加的脸只是火光中的高脚酒杯而已。“根据你的天赋以及对知识的亲和力，你一直都在名单上，”这是对卡德加“好管闲事”的礼貌性说法（注1），“但我们也一直在寻找其他的迹象。”

“其他迹象，”卡德加重复了一遍，他的眉头锁得如此之紧，以至于额头中间的皮肤都皱了起来，“多个灵魂伴侣的死亡算是个迹象？”

卡德加不喜欢大法师的表情，冷酷明晰犹如被切割过的寒冰，他以为这是侩子手才会有的样子。“牺牲成就伟大之人。”

卡德加耳中的血液奔腾起来，轰鸣声淹没了大法师剩下的话语。他从未有曾经历过爱情，所以能很快地避开那条路。但是，一个灵魂伴侣——从字面来说并不难理解——是与一个与你紧密联系在一起，一个你完全理解，一个哪怕只是和他待在空房间都能带来归属感的人。议会觉得卡德加会去牺牲那些人来成就他们口中的伟大。

“……最好暂时把它们遮住。”安东尼达斯说完了，“你觉得呢？”

“嗯？”卡德加让脑海中不断滋长的嗡鸣褪去，只留下觉醒后如磐石般苦涩的决心，“是的。”

那天晚上卡德加离开了，他好几次扭头回看达拉然熠熠生辉的宏伟建筑。那些影像一整天都萦绕在他的脑后，仿佛整座城市正看着他抛弃了自己的未来。

 

米奈希尔港近了，然而卡德加有些沮丧，当踏上湿地那夯实的土地之刻起，他就应该明白地图上不到一个手指的距离可远不止一天的路程。不过，这至少比他已经走过的几个指头的距离短些，更比到铁炉堡需要的路程少很多。

米奈希尔确实很近，但它并不是暴风城的港口，也无法像首都一样提供充满希望的新开始。如果说卡德加想要找一个地方重头开始，那么这个地方必定是暴风城。

该说的都说了，该做的都做了，可过去的阴影却依然纠缠着他。

 

“你被标记了。”

洛萨的语调中恰到好处的随意让卡德加颈后的汗毛竖了起来。知道周围的士兵不是在操心口粮就是在忙着搭建帐篷，于是卡德加拒绝屈服于自己想要环顾四周的冲动，谁知道是什么挑起了洛萨恶作剧的兴趣。

指挥官怎么会知道的？卡德加花了比正常思考更多的时间想起了他们的第一次见面，以及有一个印记就在他前老师们赐予的烙印上方的事实。谨慎地，他回答道：“是的，差不多。”

“我可不认为法师能有人类之间的羁绊。当然，除非你遇上一本特别合拍的书。”洛萨的笑容意味着他在开玩笑，可当卡德加仔细打量着洛萨的凝视时，他发现面前这份幽默的伪装如此薄弱。

“我有多个标记。”卡德加内心咒骂着洛萨的细致、损毁严重的道路、莱恩军队的行进，这一切都在磨损着他所剩无几的自控，然而卡德加最痛恨的还是自己没能咽下嘴边不请自来的真相，痛恨自己不被任何人所需要。然而，洛萨却没显示出普通人应该有的害怕或厌恶，只有深入骨髓的同情。

“这是一个沉重的负担，”由于某种卡德加无法理解的原因，洛萨的肩膀耷拉了下来，仿佛被周围悲伤的空气所压倒：“但是，你还年轻。”

没等卡德加从这句评论中分析出什么，洛萨就离开了。当他想办到的时候，洛萨的步履能够轻快得不可思议，可以迅速地越过一大段距离。那天夜里，洛萨喝醉了，比卡德加见过的任何一次都醉得更厉害，超过了一个指挥官应该有的界限，接着，他们有数天未曾见面。

 

本质上来说，卡德加不是个囚犯，但不言而喻的是：一旦他试着离开洛萨严格的看管，估计下一秒他就会发现自己和囚犯并没有什么差别。卡德加明白这一点，然而，他早已不是那个离开达拉然时的胆小男孩了，也不会像洛萨第一次把他拉到闪金镇时那样容易被震慑了，所以当洛萨把准备冲锋的他拉住的时候，卡德加并不肯轻易配合，他们争吵辩论着，从行军帐篷区一直吵回要塞。

“你不会明白的。”在要塞的一间大厅里，终于厌倦了卡德加质问与责难的洛萨咆哮着。

“这没有什么需要明白的。你在故意让我远离需要我的地方。”卡德加反击道。

“为了保护你！”

“我不需要被保护！”

洛萨的嘴张开又闭上，仿佛马上就要爆发，却又如同蜡烛被风突然吹灭。卡德加所误解的愤怒其实是绝望，当狂怒逝去，剩下的只有平静的祈求：“不，但是我需要你被保护。”

但是，为什么？

卡德加的左臂刺痛起来，这如同闪电般击中了他。过去隐约的确认无法再伪装成直觉，不假思索中卡德加的双眼亮了起来，力量汇聚在他的左掌，他把光球扔向洛萨的胸口。这招和麦迪文用在他身上，以及他用在迦罗娜身上的法术是一样的，不过现在的他有足够的控制力能够削弱法术的威力，只是将洛萨吹开。趁着自己的脾性和勇气尚未消退，卡德加迅速地靠近洛萨，扯起他左边的柚子。

法力供给中断并消散了，当洛萨落地时，撞到地板的脚趾咔嗒响了响，他的袖口还卷起着，印记被暴露了出来，就在洛萨前臂内侧靠近肘部处，和卡德加的在同一个地方，如此显眼。卡德加呆呆地盯着那个印记，他的心扭痛得如此厉害，以至于他根本无法呼吸：“你从来没有说——”

“我不认为你会想知道。”

卡德加的身体颤抖晃动起来，但洛萨在他身边，战士覆有粗糙老茧的双手捕捉住了法师的脸颊，让两人的额头相抵。缓慢地，卡德加也抬起了双手，覆盖住洛萨的。

脚下的地板，他们的脸颊与额头，卡德加的世界缩小到只剩下提供支撑的这几个点，他们稳定得犹如战争和命运，而其他所有的东西都在围绕着他俩疯狂旋转着。

既然如此，再靠近一些，世界是不是就可以更宽广？再多感受一点洛萨的身体，世界是不是就可以更宏大？突如其来的疯狂笑意在卡德加内心翻腾：“你不害怕吗？”

洛萨的长发滑下，遮住了两人鼻子与嘴唇之间狭窄的缝隙。两人的眼睛距离如此之近，以至于他们的视界除非映上对方的影像否则无法对焦起来。“害怕？”

“害怕我会杀了你。”

是的，他就是如此。

在卡德加把麦迪文带到泉水边，发现守护者后颈处的印记时，卡德加就明白了这一点。

他就是他们的死亡使者，他竭尽全力也无法拯救他们，最终，他会是凶手。

但是洛萨笑了起来，低沉又饱含爱意。

“卡德加。我老了，而且我们身在战争之中。死亡不可避免，我远比你更有可能。但爱是选择。”洛萨向前迈进一步，现在他们的小腹紧贴在一起，腿根滚烫，洛萨的低语在两人唇峰之间萦绕，“无论我还剩多少时间，我都选择爱你。”

卡德加深吸一口气，思索着他从不曾组织过的话语。该做些什么？该如何回应？他挣扎着想要在脑海中搜刮出应有的反应，任何都好。最后，卡德加侧过头，鼻子撞上了洛萨柔软的脸颊，直到他们干燥的嘴唇相遇。

 

死亡从不等待。

在燃烧平原没有，在外域没有，在达拉然没有，在德拉诺也没有。它当然也不会在破碎海滩等待。卡德加拥有的六个印记中的五个已经烧尽而逝去，徒留下灰暗的伤疤，提醒着他它们过去散发的耀眼光辉。第六个印记不再携有死亡符号，但一切尚未能确定，也许正是这枚印记会预言自己死亡。

但奇怪的是，卡德加对此并不介意。他已经活了很久了，比身体上的某些死亡印记存在的时间更长。死亡不可避免，这是洛萨在一切开始之时教给他的，但爱是选择。

“大法师，”伊利丹弯起嘴角，露出难得的笑容。阿古斯在他们头顶上方燃烧着。卡德加看向天空，那不确定的印记以及混沌熵笼罩在他的心头。

“有任务等着我们去做。”

卡德加会毫不犹豫地去完成它。

  


**【END】**

**注1** ：根据《最后的守护者》，卡德加在达拉然基本就是包打听（喂），他被派去卡拉赞很大一部分原因就是他好奇心太重了，很适合刺探麦迪文。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文很美也很伤。  
> 它恰好地契合了我之前的一个设定，卡德加的爱人一个个离去，徒留他一人。  
> 要授权的时候，7.3的剧透还没出来，看着结尾的伊利丹X卡德加，我内心还满是难过后的希望。  
> 可当7.3的剧透出来，真心为卡德加难过QAQ。


End file.
